bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Tachibana
| image = | race = | birthday = July 20th | gender = Female | height = 4'8" | weight = 42 kg (93 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 3rd Division | previous occupation = | team = 3rd Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = Kamijō (husband) Murasaki Hoshijirushi (daughter) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Muchi (鞭, Whip) | bankai = Sasorimodoki (蠍擬, Whip Scorpion) }} Gina Tachibana (立花慈奈, Tachibana Gina) is the Captain of the 3rd Division and a protagonist of the Bleach: The War of Four arc. Her Lieutenant is Tamiko Okayama. She makes her first appearance at the friendly duel between Noriko Nagasaki and Kukkyōna Hayate, setting up betting pools. After the duel is halted by Kukkyōna, she ends up losing to Qilin and breaking her winning streak. She and the other Captains are called to a meeting concerning an increase of humans crossing into the Soul Society, not yet fully aware of the Inner Circle. She is present when the V-14 arrive within Soul Society for an alliance and the following attack by Inner Circle forces. In the midst of combat, she, Kaitlyn Holmes, Shinshin Fūten and Karitori stumble across and fight Dragon Kunō Shiru. When the Deep Cover Ops arrives to pull surviving Gotei 13 personnel out, Gina stays behind to hold off Kunō. Ultimately, she is captured and imprisoned along with Captains Kōjaku Kuchiki, Taiyō Ikidōri, Ryouken Aizen and Shindō Takuji. After the counter-invasion by the combined forces of the Espada Afilado and the Gotei 13, she and the other Captains are freed by the Deep Cover Ops. Personality Gina behaves in a mature, calm, and relaxed manner. In contrast to the majority of her Captain colleagues, she behaves somewhat lazily and prefers the policy of "play before work" (much to the chagrin of her Lieutenant). She refers to other Captains on a first name basis, preferring to be informal out of the belief that titles "only get people too prideful of themselves". Despite this, she holds a respectful nature towards everyone and tries to be as sociable as possible. She is most notably known for setting up betting rounds in sporting events the Gotei 13 holds, particularly when Noriko Nagasaki and Kukkyōna Hayate are dueling one another. Her personal hobbies include sleeping, listening to music, and going out for the occasional walk. In combat, Gina behaves in a controlled and contained manner and focuses entirely on the situation at hand. She rarely shows anger or impatience, taking her time when forming strategies against her opponents. She maintains an attitude of honor and integrity when fighting, refusing to stoop to underhanded methods in order to best her opponent. She prefers fighting one-on-one and will do so when she is able to. She will also never strike down an unarmed opponent and will even spare one she is fighting against when she is sure that they are unable to continue fighting against her. She condemns killing, and will lament for having to do so in the face of a persistent enemy. Her positive nature and outlook on life can lead to naivety, however. Because of her belief and loyalty towards her comrades, she allows herself to be vulnerable to them in the event that they willingly or unwillingly turn against her.The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm Because of her honorbound method of combat, there are more pragmatic opponents who can easily take advantage of this and exploit their way to victory against her. Despite her status as a combat veteran and capable combatant in the battlefield, she has a fear of torture and will break quicker in comparison to other Captains of the Gotei 13 when experiencing it first-hand. Despite what she shows on the outside, she has a certain extent of self-loathing and continuously blames herself for not being able to save her daughter from the influence of Sōsuke Aizen and her husband.The War of Four: Recollection History Little is known of Gina's history before she became Captain of the 3rd Division. As she herself explains to Murasaki Hoshijirushi, she adopted a more hot-blooded and assertive persona. At some point in time, she had personally become acquainted with Kamijō, who had served as the 12th Division Captain. Although she did harbor an early infatuation for him due to his looks, she disliked his attitude in general. Ultimately, this caused her to challenge him to a duel. Although Kamijō excelled over her in terms of combat ability, he allowed himself to be defeated due to his own personal infatuation with her. After allowing herself to get to know him better, she fell in love with him. The two would eventually get married and come to bear Murasaki herself as a result of this strong connection. Over time, however, Kamijō would grow more interested in the advancement of his scientific studies instead of Gina. Little by little, the scientist would push his bond with her away in favor of the exploration for more knowledge and power. This would be the catalyst for his psychological breakdown to the point where his sanity was questioned. After a warrant for investigation on his person had come up, he fled and took Murasaki with him. This would leave a heavy scar on Gina to the point where she still blamed herself for allowing Murasaki to get caught up in his teachings. Synopsis *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As a Gotei 13 Captain, Gina possesses immense spiritual power, with the color being a bright blue. She is capable of incapacitating lieutenant-class enemies with her spiritual pressure alone - a favorite move for non-lethal takedowns. It can reach for a great distance and can cause psychological effects of those unfortunate enough to be within its reach. Flash Steps Master: Gina possesses tremendous skill in the use of Flash Step, capable of taking leaps of great distance for extended periods of time without exhaustion. Her incredible speed makes it next to impossible for the untrained eye to keep up with her movements, allowing her to strike down more careless targets with ease. Kidō Master: Gina's skill in the use of Kidō is increased to the point of her being able to cast even low-level spells and use them to devastating effect. She is able to use spells up to the 80's and 90's, albeit the higher ones require incantation from the likes of her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Gotei 13 Captain, Gina possesses masterful skill when fighting against her enemies. She is capable of taking on multiple targets and striking them down with ease (albeit such targets are usually below Captain-class). At the same time, she is fully capable of fighting one-on-one against other master swordsman. Zanpakutō Muchi (鞭, Whip): The name of Gina's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standard katana with a black hilt and no guard. *'Shikai:' Muchi's release command is "Snip and Snap". Upon it release, the blade of her katana takes the properties of a whip, with the entire body of it taking on an illuminating blue. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Muchi, in its whip form, serves as a melee-type Zanpakutō. It possesses enhanced cutting power and is capable of slicing through all but the toughest of physical defense. It is even capable of cutting through sealed Zanpakutō or an unmodified weapon, often forcing her enemies to release their Shikai if they possess one. At the same time, it is fully capable of blocking attacks directed toward her just like its sealed form would. It seems to work on its own accord as opposed to having to be operated by Gina due to her inner spirit's sentient nature. *'Bankai:' Sasorimodoki (蠍擬, Whip Scorpion): Michi's whip form extends, and the tip increases in size, width, and shape. The result of this transformation is a giant, scorpion-like form that can tower over buildings. The visage gives off the impression that Gina is holding the leash of the creature. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' Sasorimodoki possesses the standard abilities of the Shikai within itself, with its claws possessing greater cutting power. The claws and the tail can extend to great lengths in order to strike their targets, retaining the immense force put behind the attacks. In addition, it behaves like a sentient creature. Gina is able to climb on top and ride on the back of the scorpion for additional defense as well as transportation purposes. Trivia Quotes References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:3rd Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Antagonists